WITCH WAY?
by love109
Summary: Sakura wants a normale life but how can she do that when so many people need her? She first saw him at her brothers house will he become more to her...nejisakura
1. More than one

**WTICH WAY????**

**AN: HAY THIS IS MY NEXT STORY WITCH WAY??**

**IT IS A PEARING OF NEJI AND SAKURA. ITACHI AND SASUKE ARE HER BROTHERS. INO AND TENTEN ARE ALSO WITCHERS. STORY 1 OF 2**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

CHAPTER 1: MORE THAN ONE

Sakura sat in her car making her way to her mothers. After they _finally _killed the source she just wanted to get away from it all, for some time. Ino and Ten ten understood and let her go…well after a party. Smiling a sad smile she remembered all the good times they had, had kicking demon ass.

Her life had been a rocky one. At 16 she found out she had magical powers and was meant to take cear of other magical beings. At 18 she had met Ino and Tan tan and they all found out together that they were the CHARMED ONE's and were to kill the source. At 20 they had done this and now she just wanted to try live life like it was to be.

Sakura's mother met her soon after and offered to let her stay at her's till she wanted. She pulled up on her mothers drive and smiled when she came out bring Sakura into a hug and pulling her into the warm. They got the stuff out the car after 3 drinks and a _long _talk at what had been going on in their life's.

Sakura never really spent time with her mother. At 3 she had lefted not coming back. Her father looked after her with her grandmother on her mother's side. Her grandma had died when she was 10 and her father walked out on her at the age of 15. Years may not have been good to her but she wouldn't change any of the time from when she turned 16. Anything before that she didn't like to think about, it pained her to much.

Unpacking, Sakura found that her life was the way it was because of her powers. But she had helped so many people. Her mother had been proud of her and that made her smile. When she thought about her father she frowned. The last words he said were very weird and she'd have to ask her mother what they ment.

"_I have token the lies from your mother but I won't take them from my flesh and blood"_

It had hurt as she couldn't remember ever lying to him once in her whole life. Well she did once but that was only about her braking a pot when she was 6 but he had forgiven her for that hadn't he??

Sakura went and got something to eat. Finding the kitchen she made a ham sandwich. She went to the fridge to get some water but dropped her plate. There on the fridge was a picture of two boys. They looked a like. Dark raven hair but one was long and he looked older. The other had it spiked at the back and straight at the front. They looked like her mother too.

Her mother stood at the door watching her and knew this would come. She walked over and toke the picture and hold of Sakura's hand. Then went to sit down.

"Sakura this is not easy to say but these………these boys are my…….sons"

Sakura was dumfound. "How is that? They were never around they look older than me"

"Your father and I had split up at the time. I had, had an affair with another man. I found out I was pregnant, that is when the man told me he was demon. I had a boy as you see. Itachi. I was alone but his father toke him away when he heard that your father and me were to marry each other"

"But there are two. Did you and dad get rid of him or was that why you lefted?"

Her mother shook her head. Sakura could see it was killing her mother to tell her but she had to know.

"I was happy with your father but a year before you came along Itachi's father came back on the scene. I just couldn't take it, me and your father had, had another fight and I went out. He saw me and comforted me. I found out 5 weeks after I was pregnant again. This time I hid it from your father. Near the ned of it I went away for 6 months with you grandma and had the baby. His father toke him but let me see them both. I went back to your father and a year after had you"

Sakura was shocked. Her mother had done all this to her father. Now she knew what he ment by the lies. They sat there not talking or looking at each other. Sakura turned to look at her mother.

"Can I meet Itachi and……?"

"Sasuke. His name is Sasuke. I'll talk to them and see but I don't see why not. I hope you understand I never ment to do this to your father."

"I know. It happened in the past. But I would really like to meet my half brothers."

Her mother nodded to her. They hugged and then her mother began telling her all about them. Time pasted and they became tired. Making her way to bed Sakura smiled knowing soon she would see her brothers. She changed and got into bed.

"I have two brothers" that was the last think she said before falling into dream world. Thinking what it would be like to meet Itachi and Sasuke.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**AN: WELL THAT'S MY FRIST CHAPTER DONE ON HERE. HOPE YOU LIKE IT AS MUCH AS I LIKED WRITING IT ;D**

**TTFN**

**LOVE**

**love109**

**XXXXXXX**


	2. Your cute

**CHAPTER 2-YOUR CUTE**

**I DON'T OWN----SAKURA NEJI ITACHI SASUKE INO OR TENTEN BUT I DO OWN TEANA (Sakura, Itachi and Sasuke's mother) TONG (Itachi and Sasuke's dad) AND PAUL (Sakura's dad)**

Sakura was happy. It had been a week and today she would meet Iatchi and Sasuke. She would go with her mother, who would introduce then, then leave so they could get to know each other.

Through the week Sakura through about what she would say but when she saw them, then she'd know. It would be weird at first but it would hopefully gat easier. Her mother, Teana, had told her more about them and how happy she was that she didn't have to hide it any more.

Sakura headed to the bathroom. She had a shower and brushed her teeth. Her hair was a mess so she decided to put it up into a high ponytail and then curl it. On the right side she left a bit out and curled it so it dangled down the side to her cheek.

She put a shirt on that was a light red and jeans that flared a bit at the bottom covering her shoes. Grabbing her bag she ran down to her mother, who was waiting in the car. They pulled off and began to talk more.

When they arrived Sakura was shocked to find it looked like a castle more than a house. They walked to the door and knocked on waiting for one of them to let them in. when someone did Teana smiled and hugged the young man. He had long black hair tied up at the back of his neck. His eyes were pure white and from what Sakura could see he worked out a bit.

"Neji it's wonderful to see you. So how are you?"

"Fine Teana, I've just come to get my CD back from Sasuke. And who is this lovely lady?"

They turned to Sakura who blushed a nice pink from his comment. They smiled at each other and shook hands.

"I'm Sakura. Its nice to meet you Neji"

"Like wise. So you're their sister. Their just getting up but come in"

They followed him in to the sitting room and sat down. A maid came and toke their orders for drinks, telling then the boys would be down soon. They did about 2 minutes after she came back.

Teana got up and hugged them. Sakura stood up and was going to shack their hand's but Teana brought them all into a hug. They sat down with their drinks and began to talk. Neji stayed as Sasuke had asked him the day before for help if need be.

"So Sakura which side of the family did you get pink hair? Dad's or mum's?" Itachi asked trying to make her feel welcome. Teana looked worried after this. "She get's it from you grandma's side"

"Oh well it looks cute." Sakura blushed at Neji and castet her eyes down. This didn't go un-noticed by Itachi and he smirked.

"Well I have to go work calls. I'll call you when I get a brake. You boys get her home safe"

Nodding they said their good-byes. Sakura stayed with Sasuke and Neji why Itachi showed their mother out. When he came back he showed her around and also telling her that Neji lived here but not to tell mother.

He asked her to come with them one night and they'd show her all the best place's around. He made it so he and his girlfriend would double date.

"Um I don't have a date. I'm not with anyone"

"Well I can't let that happen. I'll be your date Sakura"

Neji smiled at her and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. She went scarlet and thanked him. He offered a lifted when she wanted to go home and she accepted.

They walked and talked some more. When it was dinner they sat and ate some food. Itachi was the only one apart from Neji that was trying to get to know her. Sasuke didn't seem to cear and after he was finished went off to his room.

After that her mother rang to see how everything was. At about 5 Neji toke her home, laughing and talking all the way there. When they pulled up he brought her face towards him and kissed her very deeply.

"I'll see you on Saturday Sakura"

She nodded and ran into the house. Closing the door behind her, she slipped down it with her hand to her lips. She smiled and jumped for joy.

**END OF CHAPTER 2- YOUR CUTE**

**AN: WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? **

**ON THEIR DATE WHAT SOULD HAPPEN?**

**A) SAKURA AND NEJI LEAVE IATCHI AND HIS DATE FOR SOME FUN **

**B) ITACHI AND HIS DATE LEAVE THEM TO GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER.**

**C) SAKURA TRYS TO NOT LET HER FEELINGS SHOW**

**I'LL LET YOU PICK PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHICH YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN.**

**LOVE**

**love109**


	3. Dad who?

**Chapter 3-Dad who?**

**Sakura spent more time at her brother's house. Sasuke didn't really want to know her but soon came round. Neji wasn't there and Itachi told her that he had work. Itachi told her about their life and some more about Neji.**

**On Fridau she didn't go to see them. Sakura needed to get a job and she found one she liked, turning up in her best suit. When she got there her nervres came to the surface. But when the interview was over she was glad that they would call her back.**

**As her mum was at her brother's house, she went there. Sakura pulled up and saw two other cars, one her mother's but the other she didn't know. Itachi had told her just to walk in so she did. The scean she came upon was weird to her.**

**"Sakura hi. This is Tony, Itachi and Sasuke's dad" Her mother pointed to him and he smiled at her. Sakura smiled back and went to sit next to Itachi.**

**Her mother was sat next to Sasuke and Tony was sitting in a chair between Itachi and Teana. "So sis how'd the interview go?"**

**"Oh that it um went well I think. They said they might call me back" Itachi smiled at her. But Sasuke just had a blank face. An hour they spoke to each other before a phone started to ring. Sakura pulled her phone out and walked out the room, then answered it.**

**"Hello? Sakura speaking" Sakura didn't have a clue who it was as the number didn't ring a bell to her.**

**_"Sakura? It's me dad" _She nearlly dropped her phone.**

**"Dad. Hi um how did you get this number?"**

_**"I saw your friends Ino and TenTen is it? I'd like to meet up if thats OK"**_

**Sakura didn't know what to say to him after 5 years of not seeing him.**

**"I ghess that would be OK. How about next Friday?"**

_**"Yes that would be great. Were should I meet you?"**_

**Sakura throught for a minute. She saw Neji come in and desidedto ask him. She gave him a wave to come over and he did. "Just give me a minute"**

**_"OK" _She smiled at Neji and he frowned.**

**"Whats up?"**

**"Do you know anywere around here I could meet someone?"**

**"I'm not good enough, I'm heart broken" He put his hand over his heart and acted hurt. She laughed.**

**"No I need somewere to meet my dad"**

**"Oh well then, there's this cafe called FREEDA on the 5th street over from here on Clipton Street"**

**"Thanks um just give me a minute k" He nodded why she spoke to her dad telling him this.**

**When she hung up she gave him a kiss on the cheek and thanked him. "Um do you want to join us in there?"**

**"Who's we?" He frowned wondering who was there.**

**"Well there's Itachi, Sasuke my mum and Tony their dad"**

**His eye's largened and shook his head no. He didn't know what Tony was doing here above the ground. Neji throught that he was worried that the Charmed One's would come after him. Shacking that out his head be said goodbye to Sakura and walked up to his room to think and plan what needed to be done next.**

**Sakura put her phone away and went back in and sat down next to Itachi.**

**"Who was that Saku? Did you get the job already?"**

**Sakura didn't know how to tell her but it was better coming from her wasn't it? Well if she blew anything up Sakura could out it out with her water power. "No it wasn't them. It was um it was my dad"**

**Her mother droped the cup she had just picked up and it smashed into tiny peaces. Tony was looking from Teana to Sakura. Sasuke pulled a face and Itachi looked at Sakura shocked. Her mother spoke first.**

**"What did he want?" Her voise was shacky.**

**"To meet up with me" Her mother turned to her with a glear.**

**"You tole him no right?"**

**She shook her head. "I told him I'd meet up with him on Friday"**

**"How could you!? After he walked out on you at 15 you want to meet up with him. Haven't I learn't you anything?"**

**Sakura stood up at that and gleared at her mother. "And how many years didn't I have a mother? When people asked me were you where I had to say you were either dead or where to bissy with work, so don't talk about my dad that way"**

**She picked up her things and walked out. She turned at the door "Goodbye, Itachi, Sasuke and Tony" With that she walked out. To say one thing her mother was shocked. The look on her face when she turned around at the door said it all. Sakura walked into her room and began to pace. What would happen when her mother got home?**

**At 10pm Sakura got a text telling her that she wasn't coming home tonight. She sighed in relife knowing she wouldn't have to face her that night. But what shocked her was when a knock came to the door.**

**Getting up she saw Neji and Itachi. "Hi is something wrong?"**

**"No but we throught you might like some company" She smiled and showed them in. Neji handed her a bottle of wine but she also saw bottles of beer in Itachis hand.**

**"Do you need a bottle opener for them?" She pointed at the bottles of beer. Itachi nodded his head yes. Why she went to get that they sat down. She came backwith the bottle opener, a glass and the wine bottle opened.**

**"You know I have to replace a armchair because of you" Sakura knew what he ment but played dumb not knowing if Neji knew.**

**"What dod you mean?"**

**"Neji knows that we have powers Sakura and what mum can do"**

**"Oh. Well I'm sorry about that." She looked sheepish and looked down into her drink. "Do you have powers to Neji?" She didn't look up so didn't see him look at Neji who nodded his head.**

**"Yeah I do but I don't really like to talk about it"**

**She looked up at him and smiled. They sat and talked and drank. Itachi lefted to go home after getting a call from Sasuke. She sat next to Neji who said he would stay. They laughed at jokes they told. But after having so much to drink and already feeling tied they fell to sleep lying next to each other and Neji arm's around her on the sofe.**

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**A/N: WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW. HOPE YOU LIKE.**

**R AND R**

**LOVE**

**love109**

**XXXXXX**


	4. AN PLEASE READ

RIGHT FOR NOW I'LL ONLY BE DOING 'THEY STAYED' AND 'ALL FOR ONE'. ITS JUST UNTIL I FINISH THEM. AFTER THAT I'LL BE PUTTING A NEW ONE UPWHEN I HAVE FINISHED AT LEAST ONE OF THEM. I THINK IT WILL BE THE NEXT STORY TO 'EMMA BLACK' AND 'HERMIONE BLACK'. STILL THINKING OF A NAME FOR THAT ONE.

WHAT DO YOU THINK I SHOULD CALL IT?

FINALY EMMA BLACK

OR

'--'

YOU CAN PICK A NAME IF YOU LIKE FOR THIS ONE. BUT I ALREAD HAVE THE NAME FOR THE STORY AFTER THAT ONE.

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


End file.
